Left Hand
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Takeshi didn't need to wish to be Tsuna's right hand. He didn't give out his right hand. He gave his left hand. He could just be his left hand... "Because the left hand is much closer to the heart, right?"


**Title:** Left Hand  
**Summary:** Takeshi didn't need to wish to be Tsuna's right hand. He didn't give out his right hand. He gave his left hand. He could just be his left hand... "Because the left hand is much closer to the heart, right?"  
**Rating:** Mm... I think it's just Rated T, just 'cause I'm paranoid...  
**Black-chan:** I don't own KHR and they are owned by their respective owners. I really need to clear my thoughts about things not suitable for children so yeah here's some cute fluffy (well I do hope it's like that) 8027 story!

* * *

From the start, Yamamoto Takeshi wanted to be Tsuna's right-hand. He just thought that maybe if he was, then he could have been always there for the other.

But again, he was proven wrong again and again. By the same person.

There stood the subject of his desire, the one person he come to love as more of a friend, the first person to see past his fame, the first he could call his friend, the person that just proved him wrong always.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Takeshi-kun, did you know why I didn't pick you as my right-hand but as my left-hand instead?" he asked casually as if he had not just suggested something like that for the sake of everyone but himself.

The rain guardian wanted to demand questions as to why he had done that but he knew better that once the other was determined to do something, he wouldn't back down easily. Really one of the reasons why he like _-love-_ him.

So he settled with a fake smile and a shake from his head as an answer.

He watched as his small boss didn't try to erase the fake smile and made a fake smile himself.

"Ah. Never mind then. You may go."

His heart didn't like it. That fake smile that was directed to him. Neither did he like that the conservation ended as fast as it started. Yet he left.

Closing the door with the brunette inside, the swordsman knew for a certain he had made a mistake in doing what was told. He knew he could have disobeyed yet he couldn't get why his own body moved and left like that.

He didn't know how right he was.

_...oxoxoxo..._

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi's death has been confirmed. All allies are to disappear underground and await further orders."_

_"I repeat: Sawada Tsunayoshi's death has been-"_

_"Damn it!"_

_...oxoxoxo..._

Looking at his **-their-** sky, even if the said sky was younger and not yet that knowledgeable to the world of mafia but nonetheless _alive_, made him feel as if the gods were giving him a second. He had never been able to tell the other how much he meant for him yet he stopped himself from those thoughts.

He was not here for his selfish desires. This second chance was given so they could change the future, so**_ he_ **could still be there. He wouldn't fail.

Takeshi vowed to protect his sky, his best friend, his loved one and he'd definitely not fail this time around.

"Yamamoto-kun?" the voice of his boss snapped him from his daze and he found himself looking at the smae eyes of the person who for Pete's sake became a sacrifice for the safety of everyone.

"Yes, Tsuna?" the skilled swordsman faked a smile and wondered if the smaller male noticed it even if he's from the past.

The past Tsuna frowned a little at the smile and that was all the confirmation the older male needed.

_'He does knew about my fake smiles even before.'_ the future Yamamoto thought slightly happy at the fact.

"You know...," the brunette started, going to ignore the smile and stared at the older with a hint of knowing and knowledge. "I think from the start, you are fit to be a left-hand more than a right-hand."

_'Huh?'_ the black-head couldn't help but think about what the older Tsuna said before he did it. _'Left-hand?'_

Not noticing his dilemma though, the not-yet mafia boss continued on, his voice carrying an unusual mature and wise tone, "Because the left hand is much closer to the heart, right?"

**Silence.**

The rain guardian stared at the smaller boy in shocked and that was when the said boy realized what he had said, causing him to blush furiously and take his leave with an apology, leaving the said guardian with his own thoughts.

Takeshi Yamamoto looked at his left hand and pulled it towards his heart.

"So that's why you always take my left hand rather than my right..."

From that room he was currently in, a picture of three teen, a black-head on the left, a brunette on the middle and a silver-head on the right, all looking at the camera with smiles of their own.

The brunette seemed to held out the other two's hand with his own.

"You could have just said you love me."

* * *

_THE END...?_

**Black-chan:** ...Okay, not what I had in mind. Honest! I was not going to go with hurt/comfort but this comes in... Why did it turn out this way? Anyway, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
